


Open your eyes

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Violence, Ending Relationship, F/M, angry richard armitage, protective richard armitage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: you escape from your apartment because of your boyfriend´s violent outburst and call for Richard so you can spend the night in his flat. He ain´t happy when he learnes what you have been through.





	Open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of domestic violence, so if you have issues about that or you have experienced it in any way, I advice you don´t read this.

Your breathing was shallow and way too fast but you could not think about it right now. All you could see was heavy boot coming toward your side to kick you hard as you was laying on the floor in the living room. Crying out you curled into a small ball trying to zone out the pain. Your boyfriend was having another his outraged fit because you had the nerve to talk to your neighbor, eldery man, about your day. Many of your friends kept telling you to leave, before he would actually kill you while having his jealous temper tantrum but it wasn´t that easy. His nature was like two side of a coin, the sweet side that you loved so much but also that jealous, possessive, aggressive side of him that you were terrified…so much that you were affraid to leave because you didn´t know if he would actually try to hurt your family members in order to find you and force you to return to him.

But now your brain was screaming to run, fast and as far as you could run. While he was on the phone talking to his best friend, you silently stood up, grapped your phone, wallet and dashing through the front door. You heard your boyfriend yelling behind you but survival instinct was kicking in hard and you just kept running. You thanked God in your mind that you lived in a row house so escaping was relatively effortless and because of your daily morning runs, you outran your pissed off boyfriend quite easily. You kept running until in your view came a familiar park, the only place where you felt free and relaxed. Here you could talk to people without him ever noticing and now it was your safe haven. It was getting dark, shivering you sat down on a bench you saw on the side of a path you were walking. When you were running away from your shared apartment, all you had on you was black top-tank, shorts and sneakers. It was middle of autumn so not the best outfit when going out and it was getting late. You took a long shaky breath and dropped your head into your hands closing your eyes bursting to tears. What you were going to do now? There was no way you were gonna go back, all your friends in New York was having fun at the bar, most likely. One person popped into your mind but you were hesitant to call him.

You and Richard Armitage were good friends, ever since you bumped into him, quite literally, on one of your morning runs 2,5 years ago and while you were giving him endless line of apologies, he just laughted and wave it off. After that you two met every morning, when he wasn´t shooting Spooks, in that park and ran together. It came as nice routine and in that time, you felt like you could talk to him about everything….except about your boyfriend and his abusive behavior toward you when you talk to other men. Richard was very fond of you, he loved your humor, your spirit and way of thinking. There was a mutual attraction between you two, but you didn´t know it. You thought Richard saw you like his baby sister, who he was compelled to protect while you saw him as a perfect gentleman, funny and handsome. You were quite often daydreaming about him, what would it be like if Richard was your boyfriend? But when you caught yourself in those kind of thoughts you shook your head frantically, scared that your boyfriend would find out about it. He didn´t know Richard´s existence and you wanted to keep it that way, although Richard knew about your boyfriend.

Ultimately you didn´t have a choice. You knew that Richard was in town, he had come back from shooting the 9:th season of Spooks couple days ago, so shakily you took your phone and dialed his number. You waited nervously as the phone kept ringing before you heard that deep, baritone voice answering. _”Hello?”_ Apparently Richard didn´t look who was calling because usually his answer was little more cheerful when he saw that it was you. _”Hi, it´s me. Did I call you in bad time?”_ you said preparing to hang up while biting your nails and trying to sound as normal as possible. _”Y/N! No, I was just reading the script, wasn´t paying attention who was calling.”_ Richard laughted and you closed your eyes. How you had been missing that laugh. Tears were starting to form again in your eyes and you were struggling to keep your voice from shaking. _”I don´t want bother you but….”_ you didn´t know what to say to him. How you were going to explain that you needed a place to stay tonight? _”Y/N you never bother me. Has something happened? You sound little off?”_ Richard´s low voice shook your very core and you broke down right there in that very minute. _”Y/N? Talk to me. What´s wrong?”_ he started to worry and kept listening your sobbing on the phone. ”Tell you what…I´m coming to get you and then you can tell me what is it that´s making you so upset. Where are you sweetheart?” Richard´s soothing voice was starting to calm you a little and you managed to give him your location. After making sure that you were not going to wander off somewhere else, he hang up and you looked up into the blackening sky wondering what he would do or say, once he learn what your boyfriend has done to you in these past 3 years.

Richard hang up and frowned. You didn´t sound like your usual cheerful self. Did you and your boyfriend had another fight or has something more serious happened that caused you to broke down on the phone while talking to him. He threw the script on to the sofa and got up. He went to bedroom and started to change his clothes. He selected a pair of dark blue jeans, blue dress shirt and black jacket. Grapping his car keys from the dresser down the hallway he exited his flat in a hurry.

He started the engine and reversed his audi A6 to the street. He had this nagging feeling that something was amish and he had learned to trust his instinct. Trying to concentrate on driving he could not help but to keep thinking all the scenarios that would cause your distress but what he didn´t even stopped to think is that your boyfriend would beat you up. It didn´t never, even once crossed his mind that someone would hurt you, because he could not never raise a hand againts a woman he´s in love with. Sure, he´s temper would built up into a red zone when he got angry, he was capable of hurting someone verbally and his demeanor was very intimidating when he was in his full height and he used his full volume, but no matter how serious the confrontation was he never would hit a woman.

You paced back and forward in the parking lot where Richard was suppose to pick you up. You were getting colder and even moving around wasn´t helping anymore. Just then you saw silver colored audi turning from the main street to the parking lot and you recognised it as Richard´s car. _”Thank god…I can´t feel my feet.”_ you mumbled and walked toward the car. You could see his expression changing when he saw what you were wearing when he stopped the car in front of you. There was no turning back now, you had to tell him what happened. Sighing you opened the door and sat down next to him. Richard set the heater on and without saying a word turned the car around and started to drive back to his flat. You shaked violently but little by little the warmth of the heater started to warm you up and you were glad that Richard didn´t asked any questions in the car while driving.

Finally you two reached his address and when he had parked his car, you got up from it. Richard walked in front so he could open the door for you. The place where Richard was living was nice, quiet quarter and the building was small, just four storeys high apartment house. His apartment was on the fourth floor, three rooms, bathroom, kitchen and quite large terrace. Once you were in his flat he ushered you into the shower so you could get warmer while he made you something to eat. This wasn´t the first time you had to escape from your home to spend the night in Richard´s place, so there were some of your clothes in his guest room and now you were very happy about that but you never told Richard how bad the fights were when you had to leave and let your boyfriend to cool off. You entered the bathroom, stripped your clothes and glanced at the mirror. What you saw made you grimaced. Your left side was turning dark purple where your boyfriend had kicked you. Although there was no broken ribs, it still hurt like hell when you tried to lift your arms. Well, there was nothing to do about it so you stepped into the shower and enjoyed the feeling as the hot water flowed down on your body.

When you came to the living room where Richard was sitting and reading his script you were starting to feel little nervous about the on coming conversation. He lifted his gaze from the paper to your face and smiled. _”Feeling better?”_ he asked and put the script down before getting up from the armchair and all you could do was give him a small nod. He guided you into the kitchen where your supper was waiting. While you sat down and digged into your food, Richard made himself some tea. _”So…are you finally going to tell me why you were in the park in this time of hour with so little clothes on?”_ he broke the silence using his low calming tone on you so you would not feel scared and so that you would feel that you could tell him anything. You weren´t expecting that just yet and your fork stopped in front of your mouth while you kept staring Richard´s blue eyes which was watching your reaction intently. You suddenly lost your appetite and put the fork down heavily sighing. _”I guess I don´t have a choice?”_ you said trying to sound like you were joking but Richard wasn´t falling for that. _”No, you don´t.”_ he answered back and sat down opposite side of the table taking a sip from his mug.

Feeling utterly defeated you hang your head before lifting your eyes to look at Richard. His expression was serious, his brow almost knitted together as he waited patiently you to start telling your little story. Drumming the table´s surface with your index finger you started telling him what had happened earlier that day.

You were coming back from work and was just stepped on the front porch of your home when your neighbor, about 50 year old man came behind you saying hello to you. Smiling you turned and started the small talk telling him how your day in the vet clinic was going. You didn´t know that your boyfriend was in the kitchen and had full view to the front door where you were standing. He didn´t hear what you were talking about but to him, it didn´t matter. You weren´t suppose to talk with other men in the first place and seeing red he stormed out grapping you by the arm and dragged you back to the aparment cursing while you were trying to explain what was actually happened but he wasn´t going to listen.

You had to pause on that because remembering what happened next wasn´t that pleasant and you didn´t notice that Richard´s look on his face was changing alarmingly from concerned to angry, his hands grapped the tea mug in front of him like the mug was the only thing that prevented him to go in full force of rage. When you continued, he had to close his eyes and concentrate on his breathing because he was so close to lose it. To think that someone was capable of hurting you the way your boyfriend was doing it, that thought alone was enough for him to see red. Finally you stopped talking and he realized that you had told him what had happen. Unable to hold it in, he stood up and threw the mug to the kitchen wall scaring the living hell out of you. _”That bastard!!”_ he yelled and that kind of tone was something you never had heard him use before. It was low, much lower than usual and the way his voice vibrated through the air gave little room to guess how angry he really was. You visibly jumped in your chair and your eyes went wide. _”What you were thinking? How can you be with someone who can physically hurt you? Lay a hand on you so easily and call that kind of behavior love?”_ Richard asked with rumbling voice that startled you even more. This was a side you hadn´t seen before.

Apparently he saw that you were scared so he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down and sat down next to you. He took your hands in his and started with circling motions to caress back of your hand with his thumbs in order to calm your nerves. _”I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you. It just makes my blood boil when I hear that someone can physically hurt the person they claim to love. It´s something I can´t forgive or even tolerate.”_ he whispered looking at your hands before lifting his gaze to your face. _”I guess…the reason why I have stayed with him…was because I naively believed every time he apologied promising it would never happen again that maybe this time he meant it. I loved him and wanted to believe that he would love me the same way.”_ you told him quietly. You didn´t say it out loud but Richard could read between the lines that you were also ashamed that you allowed him to do that to you and you didn´t do anything about it in order to change that.

 _”So what are you gonna do now?”_ Richard asked after a little while looking into your eyes fondly. You narrowed your eyes at that thinking about the answer but there really wasn´t anything to think about. Thanks to Richard your eyes had finally opened and you knew exactly what you needed to do. _”I think you know what I´m going to do.”_ you answered giving him a slight smile. He could not help but to chuckle at that shaking his head little and then he gave you one of his well known smirks that made you weak in the knees. Damn, he knew what he was doing. _”Yes I believe I do…”_ he then said with his deep tone leaning forward and stopped right in front of your face, his lips ghosting above yours waiting for a permission. Feeling bold you closed the little space between you two and lifted your arms around his neck ignoring the pain what was caused by you lifting your arms up. He didn´t hesitate and respond quite quickly deepening the kiss by pulling you into his lap with one arm while the other hand went to the back of your head. This was something you had never experienced before, you could actually feel Richard´s feelings toward you just by that kiss and it felt….right. Like you were always meant to be with him. At that moment you understood what your friends always kept telling you….that love was a feeling you couldn´t explain in words when you were with the right person. It was the feeling that you would do anything for that person, to protect that person with all your might….even would die for that person if have to. And to you…Richard was that person.


End file.
